


Now kiss and make up!

by FlibbertiGiblet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A picture says a thousand words, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Jon's very good at brooding, Sansa's very good at holding grudges, Theon's just over the drama, because Theon LIVES for the drama, which is a small miracle in itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/pseuds/FlibbertiGiblet
Summary: It has been a little over a week (eight days, seven hours, and twenty-three minutes, to be precise) since Jon and Sansa had The Argument, and Theon’s completely had it with Jon’s incessant brooding about it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Now kiss and make up!

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a follow-up to [this post.](https://tell-me-this-isnt-jonsa.tumblr.com/post/188838872072/bon-iver-the-wolves-act-i-and-ii-jon-plays)

It has been a little over a week (eight days, seven hours, and twenty-three minutes, to be precise) since Jon and Sansa had The Argument, and Theon’s completely _had it_ with Jon’s incessant brooding about it. People like to call _him_ melodramatic, but Theon’s not the one slinking around the flat in ratty joggers and tousled hair (damn Snow’s naturally perfect curls!) listening to the most depressing singer-songwriters to ever sing and songwrite, and _growling_ when his poor beleaguered flatmate asks him to _please_-switch-to-some-Lily-Allen-or-_something_-for-fuck’s-sake_._

So Theon, <strike>for the sake of his sanity</strike> out of the unwavering, undeniable _goodness of his heart_, hands Jon a pack of beer, boots him from their apartment, and tells him to go mope on the rooftop at his bloody leisure.

He _may_ also have messaged Sansa to ask her to meet him (Theon, not Jon) at the same rooftop for “Very Important Reasons, _Sansa_”, knowing that she wouldn’t want to pop by the flat with Jon there. And he _may_ have concocted some convoluted explanation as to why the conversation _needed_ to take place at said rooftop, but Sansa is nothing if not _nice_ (as long as she’s not mad at you), so she’d agreed, albeit with a healthy dose of suspicion.

Sansa would do well to trust her instincts next time, honestly. Because after accompanying her to the rooftop, it takes Theon less than a minute to dart back through the door - the only access point, mind you - and bolt it behind him.

Lest they harbour any doubt as to who is the current master of their fate, he pulls out his phone, creates a group chat, and names it “THEON GREYJOY, SAVIOUR OF ROMANCE”.

He shoots off one text - _You can both stay up there until you kiss and make up!!!_ \- inserts half a dozen kissy face emojis (and an eggplant, just to be cheeky), then puts his phone on silent.

Knowing those two stubborn fools, this <strike>might</strike> would take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, I am also on [tumblr!](http://flibbertigiblet.tumblr.com)


End file.
